Family or friends who live in different places need to get together if they want to take a group photo. Even for several good friends who live in a same city, it may be difficult to get together on a particular day every year to take a group photo to record everyone's growth and status. Currently, the only way to implement group photo combination is processing and merging pictures by using specialized picture processing software. However, this raises a requirement for a processing person on a software using skill, which is infeasible and inconvenient for general consumers. In addition, a picture obtained by merging by using software easily leaves an editing mark and therefore is not realistic enough.